


roses and sunflowers and lilies

by melancholyandserendipity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyandserendipity/pseuds/melancholyandserendipity
Summary: park chaeyoung receives flowers every day of her birth week
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. roses are rosie

i. monday

Park Chaeyoung hates Mondays. Although her personality would probably pose her for a morning person, she thinks this might be the most significant thing that separates her from the whole kind, responsible golden girl image people in her school have associated her with. Not that she’s complaining about it, it’s actually a huge compliment people think of her like that. Still, she doesn’t understand why she has to get up at 6 am for anything ever. The one thing she likes about mornings is how the sunlight envelopes their garden in a warm hug, illuminating all the flowers her mom takes care of everyday. Chaeyoung groans as her alarm rings again, a signal for her to actually get up and face the day.

“Rosie!” Even though she’s still irritated at how early she woke up today, the blonde can’t help but grin at her best friend calling her as Chaeyoung walks to their lockers.

“Hey, Jen. You’re early today.”

“Ugh same. Stupid Flag Ceremony and Student Council duties.” The smaller girl mutters. Chaeyoung begins to say something about the announcements they’re supposed to make for the student body later but pauses as she sees something weird in her locker.

“What? Ooooh Rosie has a secret admirer!” Jennie looks over the taller girl’s shoulder as she spots three pink roses and a tiny card in Chaeyoung’s locker.

_Roses are red, but they’re also **rosie** ,_

_I can’t tell you my name yet_

_But I hope you can text me?_

_xx-xxxx-xxxx_

_\- 0507_

Jennie bites her lip to try to hold back her laughter before she starts loudly laughing along the corridor. Chaeyoung can’t help but chuckle at it a bit as well but was also more intrigued as to who this corny admirer could be.

“Shut up, Jen. We better go before Jisoo kills us.” Chaeyoung says with a slight warmth to her cheek as she rushes to their flag ceremony.

* * *

Chaeyoung spends almost the whole day thinking about texting the mysterious 0507 until passes by the field and sees Lalisa Manoban on the way to cheer practice. She didn’t know the dancer plays football as well until she' absentmindedly watching Lisa sweatily run as she passes the ball. By some sick twist of fate, Lisa sees Chaeyoung staring as she catches her breath, smiling at the blonde before turning back her focus to the game.

“Stare a little more so we can see if she’ll melt.” Chaeyoung almost smacks the person behind her but only jumps a little as she turns to face Jennie.

“Why the hell are you following me?”

“Have you forgotten who’s Top Girl on your squad?” Jennie raises and eyebrow before continuing, “Maybe you would remember if you weren’t so busy ogling Lalisa Manoban.”

“Stop, I didn’t even know she played football.” Chaeyoung sighs as they walk towards gym for practice.

“Oh yeah Jisoo kinda forced her to join for some time since Dahyun got injured.”

“You’re spending an awful lot of time with Jisoo nowadays huh?” The taller girl wiggles her eyebrows to tease Jennie.

“Shut up, she’s the President and I’m the VP, we’re just working.”

“I’m in council too so I know you’re lying but okay sure.” Chaeyoung sticks her tounge out at the older girl who only does the same in reply. They arrive at their locker room and start changing when Jennie remembers, “What were you planning to do with your secret admirer by the way?”

“Hmm, I don’t really know Jen. Maybe I’ll text to ask who they are later.”

“I think you should. There’s probably going to be more tomorrow.” Jennie laughs before saying, “Happy RV day, Rosie.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics. “Please stop with that, it’s been three years.”

“Come on! Rosie Valentine’s is something our _whole_ school appreciates.”

“I love Rosie Valentine!” Joy appears out of the blue and grins at the two.

“You only like it because you get to eat 1/3 of the chocolates Rosie gets” Jennie quips “Remember when you participated on the first year?”

Joy and Chaeyoung both blush a little at the memory as the other cheerleaders fill up the locker room and they see Wendy and Yeri.

“Hey Cap, Rosie, Ugly” Yeri says before opening her locker.

“You’re uglier, bitch” Joy retorts while smiling at the younger girl. “We were just talking about RV day”

“Oooh the one where Chaeyoungie gets a bunch of flowers and chocolates before everyone else on the fourteenth?” Wendy grins.

“OH YEAH. It’s like we’ve been having two Halloweens since middle school.” Yeri says. “RV day’s pretty iconic honestly.”

“You can just say it’s my birthday guys.” Chaeyoung interjects.

“Besides, I don’t think those people even actually like me.” Joy turns her head at the blonde when she says that, opening her mouth to say something before Jennie replies first.

“Yeah right. Thirty people gave you flowers and chocolates ahead of Valentines and after that people just continued it as a tradition for oh so perfect Chaeyoungie.” The girls laugh at Jennie’s sarcasm before their coach calls and they all rush to practice.

* * *

Jennie drops her off after practice and blows a kiss before saying, “Bye Rosie, Text your girl bitch!”

Chaeyoung smiles shakes her head at her friend as she walks inside her house and gets a vase for the roses. She thinks about doing her homework for a moment but decides to wait until after dinner instead. 0507 is still bothering her thoughts and she contemplates for a moment before grabbing her phone.

Hi?

**0507**

Yoooo who is this?

I think I should be the one asking you that actually

Chaeyoung gets a bit amused at her secret admirer and watches the typing symbol appear and disappear thrice for two minutes before she gets a reply.

**0507**

Oh crap are you Park Chaeyoung?

im not allowed to talk to strangers you know

**0507**

I’ll just take that as a yes then :P

**0507**

so what do you want to know?

**THE LOML**

wdym

**0507**

aside from asking me who I am which im obv

not gonna answer, what did u text me for?

If she wasn’t intrigued, Chaeyoung would honestly be a little bit insulted at the last message but takes it as a challenge instead and decides to play along.

**THE LOML**

Oh right. I was going to ask how you

came up with the worst pick up line

i’ve ever heard in my life.

**0507**

:00

**0507**

Excuse me?!?

That was a good one

**THE LOML**

It was terrible

the roses weren’t even red!

**0507**

But it got u to text me right (✿◠‿◠)

**THE LOML**

fair point

**THE LOML**

okay I’ll ask you a real question then

**THE LOML**

Why’d you give it today?

**0507**

You’ll find out tomorrow.

**0507**

No more clues!!! Good night rosie <33

Chaeyoung smiles at her phone and decides to leave the conversation at that. She’s getting more curious about her mystery person who was so obviously nervous at first but immediately turned around and got even more playful at the end. The blonde can't help but feel a pull towards whoever was texting her with emoticons in 2020. Maybe this will be fun.

_Good night, 0507._


	2. roses and sunflowers

ii. tuesday

Chaeyoung has received a total of 11 roses and 2 boxes of chocolates since she got to school today. She might actually be running at the pace she’s walking to her locker. The blonde sighs and waves to a grinning Jennie with a poorly hidden paper bag behind her.

“Happy Rosie Valentines!” Jennie gives her the gift but the birthday girl raises her hand to stop her and opens her locker instead.

“I can’t believe you’re putting your secret admirer before me.” The shorter girl pouts though she knows Chaeyoung only wanted to put her other gifts in before getting Jennie’s. Chaeyoung takes note of the singular sunflower in her locker with its accompanying note but puts in the other flowers first and turns to Jennie.

“Here you go”

“Chanel? Jennie are you crazy?” Chaeyoung shakes her head as she envelopes the smaller girl with a hug. She knows her best friend is rich but this isn’t something she can really accept from her.

“Don’t even try to say shit about not accepting it, I got it at 80 off okay.”

“Wha—how?”

“Someone saw my IG feed I guess and they got me to model a few pieces on their collection.” Jennie says a bit sheepishly. She flashes her gummy smile before saying, “It’s no big deal Rosie, for real.”

“That’s amazing. You’re amazing babe. I love you, thank you for this.” Chaeyoung hugs her again and kisses the other girl’s forehead who furiously blushes and instead says, “so what did secret admirer give you today?”

The smaller girl knows the change in topic was too fast to not mean anything, like her cheeks weren’t burning from how quickly the blood rushed up or how her heart skipped one too many beats from a simple forehead kiss. She gets the feeling that somehow, Chayoung _knows_ but she won’t say anything about it. Like one of those unspoken agreements that somehow makes everything better, but ambiguous. And like many moments just like this, they ignore it and move on.

“A horribly cut sunflower” Chaeyoung chuckles, grabbing the note beside the sunflower.

_1:53_

_roses and sunflowers // timmy albert_

_Happy Birthday!_

_\- 0507_

Chaeyoung gets a bit shocked as she reads the note because she actually knows and likes this song and she doesn’t know if the mystery person actually knows that or they just have similar tastes. She thinks for a moment before turning to Jennie who’s busy with her locker now.

“Hey Jen, can I ask you something? And be honest with the answer okay.”

“What? Why are you so serious suddenly?”

“Are you the one giving me the flowers?” Jennie laughs nervously at the question and answers. “No way. What even makes you think that?”

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow, uncertain; but knowing Jennie enough to see that the other girl isn’t lying. Jennie was way too easy to read, and even easier to interrogate. But maybe she’s gotten better hiding the truth, among other things.

“You’re the only one who knows my locker password.” Chaeyoung says and then smiles softly. “Plus, I know you keep up the whole RV day every year.”

“I—” Chaeyoung swears she’s never seen her best friend this flustered before and it’s actually quite amusing to see Jennie Kim being this nervous. She’s not really completely subtle when she gives other people flowers and chocolates to give to Chaeyoung on her birthday. Maybe the shorter girl saw the eight grade thing as an opportunity to give her best friend more love and it’s honestly become kind of a fun game for Chaeyoung to figure out who’s genuinely giving her gifts and who’s a Jennie Kim minion.

“Hey, I’m just playing! It’s the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me Jen, I only figured it out last year and it’s honestly impressive how you manage to get more and different people every year.”

“T-that’s because the people who like you _actually_ increase because you get prettier every year Rosie, I just get the same amount of people every year.” It’s Chaeyoung’s turn to blush this time and just puts her arm around Jennie’s shoulder to bring walk to their next classes.

* * *

During lunch Chaeyoung remembers to check the note again and listens to the specific part of the song before everyone else arrives at their usual cafeteria table.

_You're a flower that's blooming every season with spring_

_I fell in love with your roots, the whole you, everything_

She smiles at the song’s lyrics and waves as she sees Joy and Yeri arrive. Jennie and Wendy arrive a little later because their teacher thinks seniors should “spend more time in class to appreciate their last year in high school” or something else Chaeyoung wasn’t really paying attention to.

“Seulrene?” Jennie asks to no one in particular.

“They’re with the dance squad I think.” Joy answers, unwrapping one of the chocolate bars Chaeyoung was giving out to the table. Yeri joins her in eating the blonde’s excess chocolate (everybody say thank you Jennie) before adding to Joy’s answer.

“Oh yeah they have that dance competition this Saturday and their captain is making them do more practice this week.”

“Who’s their captain?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Lisa” Chaeyoung’s eyes perk up a little and Jennie winks at her which goes unnoticed by the other girls on their table. Joy, Yeri, and Wendy look at each other before the oldest asks, “What’s up with Lisa?”

“Oh I don’t know, a little bird just told me Rosie’s had the dumbest crush on her since ninth.”

“You’re the little bird Jennie, and no I don’t have a crush on her!” The birthday girl quips before digging into the jjajamyeong she requested for her birthday. Chaeyoung looks around the cafeteria to see if anybody overheard their conversation and shoots the other girls a glare while they all grin at her.

“Worried anyone might hear about your crush?” Jennie teases.

“It’s okay Chaeng, your fans will still love you and give good food every year.” Joy adds with a snicker and playfully throws one of the wrappers at her. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and continues to eat without noticing Yeri on her phone and Wendy slowly sending a signal to everyone at the table.

They all immediately stand and start to sing happy birthday to Chaeyoung as the whole cafeteria joins in to show their support. Chaeyoung smiles sheepishly at the students and smiles widely as she sees Irene and Seulgi practically run to their table. The other members of the council also appear and Jisoo hands Jennie a cake and Chaeyoung feels a lump in her throat.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE!” Everyone yells and claps while Chaeyoung blows the candles and starts hugging people. Everyone else in the cafeteria sat back down but Chaeyoung’s friends start giving her gifts and hugs and she actually starts crying. “Thank you so much guys, you know I love you all and I didn’t think I’d be happier today after Jennie’s gift and my lunch but this really put the icing on the cake gahaha!”

Everyone laughs at Chaeyoung’s corny joke anyway and the birthday girl continues hugging each of her friends and thanking them for their time and effort.

“I’m glad we get an excuse to skip a bit of practice too so Happy Rosie Valentine!” Seulgi jokes, giving her and Irene’s gift to Chaeyoung as Irene looks on fondly.

“Yup, Lisa and everyone at the squad wish you a happy birthday as well.” Chaeyoung doesn’t miss how Irene wiggles her eyebrows a bit but just smiles at her unnies.

“Aww thank you, and good luck this Saturday!” The two run back to their practice as Chaeyoung continues talking to her friends and finally sitting down to eat her lunch again. She takes a moment to appreciate everyone around her and decides Rosie Valentine may not be that bad after all.

* * *

Chaeyoung gets home later that day with a huge smile on her face and an even bigger dinner prepared by her parents for her birthday. She places the flowers she received today in a few vases and puts the sunflower in the vase with the three flowers from yesterday. There’s a certain bounce to her steps as she moves to eat and celebrate with her family. Before finally ending what might be her happiest and most peaceful birthday so far, she remembers to text her mystery flower connoisseur.

**THE LOML**

I like the song by the way

**0507**

I like you by the way

**THE LOML**

And here I thought you were

getting less corny

**0507**

I’ve never been corny!

**0507**

Good day?

**THE LOML**

the best.

**0507**

My sunflower’s impact (๑>◡<๑)

**THE LOML**

ur poorly cut sunflower?

**0507**

Since when did u become a florist huh

**THE LOML**

At least I know how to cut sunflowers

because of our garden

**0507**

Garden??

**0507**

Your house must be big then :O

**THE LOML**

Not really :P why?

Don’t tell me you’re gonna rob me

**0507**

HAHAHAHA I was briefly considering it

**0507**

How far are you from Seonyudo Park?

**THE LOML**

idk like ten mins?? Why

**0507**

Im not the far then!!

**0507**

we should go sometime ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

**THE LOML**

when u actually have a face

and a name, sure

**THE LOML**

Only bc I love parks >:(

**0507**

me too! Which one’s ur fave

**THE LOML**

Hmm probably Yeouido?

**THE LOML**

Whats ur fave park

**0507**

Park Chaeyoung.

**0507**

Good Night <3

_If I were eating something right now I probably would’ve choked._

Leave it to Chaeyoung to think about food even after a day full of overflowing sweets and a huge birthday dinner with her favourite food. She ignores the way her heart skips half a beat at the other person’s corny line but smiles anyway, falling asleep to a certain song she listened to too many times that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent the whole night watching shinee vids and forgot to update yesterday so two updates for today lmao soz


	3. yellow freesias

iii. wednesday

Chaeyoung slept so well that she almost runs to her locker in the morning, only to be met with no flowers or note. She’s a little bit shocked but also wonders why she was expecting anything today.

_Maybe it was just something for my birthday? There are also only two flowers in that song._

“No flowers for Rosie today?”

Chaeyoung turns around to the source of teasing and puts her arm around Jennie while pretending to chokehold her. “Shut up, I’ll walk you to your class.”

“Seems like you’re getting a bit attached your secret admirer huh?” Jennie sticks her tongue out as they walk towards her first period class.

“Don’t be dumb, I was just checking my locker.”

“Sure, but I know you don’t need shit for your morning classes so who are you trying to fool?”

“Okay stalker!” Jennie flashes her gummy teeth at Chaeyoung’s response and bites the blonde’s hand before rushing into her classroom.

Chaeyoung just chuckles at her best friend’s antics, walking to her first period classroom with flowers on her mind. If her flower supplier was trying to make Chaeyoung even more curious, they deserve a pat on the back because they’re being successful so far. And just like she summoned it, Chaeyoung finds a bunch of cute yellow flowers on her desk. She looks around the classroom and gestures at the flowers but her classmates just shrug at her and some replied that the flowers were already there when they came in. Lisa comes in and takes her seat beside Chaeyoung who sees this as an opportunity to talk to the dancer.

“Hey um, Lisa?” The younger girl seems taken aback at first but immediately smiles at Chaeyoung before answering.

“What’s up?”

“Would you maybe know who put these here?”

“Oh no, sorry. I just got here too. They’re cute though!”

“They’re lovely. Cut a bit better than the one yesterday too.” Chaeyoung chuckles at herself, feeling kind of relieved from her curiosity and honestly a bit shocked that she cares this much.

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about flowers, I love yellow though” Lisa says and smiles at Chaeyoung again, making the blonde feel a slight tug in her heart.

“They’re freesias.” Chaeyoung replies before adding, “They say ‘you can trust me’”

“You can.” Lisa says very faintly, a small blush on her cheeks.

“What?”

“I said you nerd, nerd” Lisa sticks her tongue out at Chaeyoung who just shakes her head and looks at the note beside her pretty Freesia.

 _It’s my favourite day of the week (_ _◠_ _◡_ _◠_ _)_

_Open locker 327 later_

_\- 0507_

Chaeyoung grins at the cutely drawn emoticon in the note and rushes to prepare for their class as their teacher walks in. He starts talking about their recent book assignment and Chaeyoung pays attention, writing in her notebook but gets a bit distracted by something in the corner of her eye. She glances over to Lisa who’s trying (but failing) to hide the fact that she’s not really paying attention and is doing something with a piece of paper while glancing at her phone every now and then. Chaeyoung realizes she hasn’t been paying attention either because she gets surprised by their teacher calling out to Lisa.

“Miss Manoban?” Lisa’s eyes widen as she hurriedly tucks her phone in her pocket and stands up.

“Yes sir?”

“I said what do you think about feelings?” Their teacher seems to have noticed her not paying attention and cocks an eyebrow, challenging the nervous girl standing.

“F-feelings?” Chaeyoung doesn’t know why and doesn’t notice the blush that creeps up her cheek when Lisa turns to her as she stutters.

_Maybe she just needs help._

Chaeyoung gestures towards the book on her desk and Lisa’s eyes immediately brighten up, smiling at the blonde before turning to her teacher again to answer.

“Oh in the book, right. It’s understandable why their utopian society doesn’t have any semblance of feelings or memories, Sir. Maybe they couldn’t have gotten to that quality of life for everyone either if they didn’t have their Sameness because humans with feelings just make things messy. They’re right in that but I think as much as feelings and memories can cause us pain, tragedy, and weakness, those things would also come with strength, happiness and love.” Lisa looks at Chaeyoung for a split second before continuing. “Their society might have been perfect, but it’s not beautiful at all.”

“Do you agree, Miss Park?” Chaeyoung doesn’t even have the time to process why Lisa looked at her while saying those certain words but knows she paid attention enough to answer.

“Hmm I agree for the most part Sir but I think Lisa is wrong in saying their society was perfect. I don’t want to even imagine a world without colour or music or art, that’d be taking away the humanity from all of it. They would just be a ‘perfect’ society of robots. But at the same time, I feel like that because that’s how we’re living right now. In their place where they’ve never felt any kind of pain and suffering and numbness is all that they’ve ever known, isn’t it kind of selfish to wish all of that on them too?”

Lisa smiles at her in a different way than her usual megawatt beam, with eyes twinkling as if to say they want to tell you more, to ask more questions, to understand. Chaeyoung doesn’t know how to say the same, how to tell Lisa that she wouldn’t think twice on skipping class right now just to talk and get lost in those damn eyes but instead, she smiles back and raises a thumbs up. She’s a bit disappointed in how quickly Lisa goes back to not paying attention and resuming whatever she was doing, albeit more stealthily this time. It’s a fairly good class about The Giver for the next thirty minutes and neither of them got called again but on the fourth time Chaeyoung looks over to her seatmate, the bell rings and their classmates start filing out.

For some reason, her teacher holds her back from leaving as fast as the other students, quickly giving Chaeyoung an insight on her question earlier which the blonde would appreciate if it weren’t for her next class being in another building. Thankfully someone taps her on the shoulder and her teacher bids her goodbye only to be greeted by, yes, that megawatt smile again.

“I forgot to greet you a happy birthday yesterday so uh, happy birthday!” Lisa fidgets with something in her pockets before giving Chaeyoung three origami roses, a sheepish smile on her face. Chaeyoung is a little surprised at Lisa’s gesture but doesn’t hold back the laugh that erupts from her.

“Is that seriously what you were doing during class?” Lisa pouts at Chaeyoung for making fun of her but smiles at the blonde anyway, her laugh like music to the other’s ears. Chaeyoung stops laughing and frowns a little as she looks at her watch.

“Oh crap I should go to class”

“I’ll go with you!” Lisa says almost too enthusiastically, rushing out of the classroom with Chaeyoung to walk towards the other building.

“You forgot these by the way” Chaeyoung’s both shocked and embarrassed as she gets the Freesias from Lisa who just nods, grinning. “It’s alright, my roses are better anyways”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yup” Lisa replies, popping the p and then, “Roses are rosie!”

Chaeyoung chuckles and puts on a pretend thinking face. “I don’t know, these freesias are so pretty, just like the one’s we have at home.”

“Hey at least my roses are red!”

“What—You’re the one who likes yellow”

“Yeah but—” Lisa gets cut off by both of them realizing they had arrived at Chaeyoung’s classroom and how loud they were in the hallways, making everyone notice Chaeyoung’s almost late appearance in class. She smiles sheepishly and goes in quietly after looking at Lisa who just waves with a similar smile on her face. Chaeyoung pretends to not notice Lisa sprinting away from their classroom to rush to her actual class, wherever that is.

* * *

Cheer practice after a council meeting was truly the cherry on top of the day’s stress cake. Someone at the bottom of their pyramids got distracted and Chaeyoung all but screams at her for almost getting Jennie injured. It’s truly a busy week for their school with a football match and valentines activities on Friday, and a dance competition on Saturday. Jennie drops off Chaeyoung as usual and hugs her a bit tighter than usual before leaving. The blonde quickly puts the freesias in her room’s vase before joining her family for dinner and half paying attention to her mother complaining about her flowers. She finally gets to take a bath but before passing out on her bed decides to text someone that can maybe relax her a little before bed.

**THE LOML**

Thanks for the freesias today =)

Chaeyoung finds it odd that weird when her secret admirer doesn’t reply in a minute like they usually do but decides to give it a few minutes more, an ounce of hope fluttering in her chest. She tries to ignore the disappointment and worry budding in her chest when fifteen minutes pass and she still hasn’t gotten a reply. Still, Chaeyoung’s too tired to fret right now and just goes to sleep with a small pout on her face.

_Where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8YearsWithRosé


	4. forget-me-not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap soon <3

iv. thursday

Chaeyoung wakes up to the smell of cinnamon French toasts and the sound of birds chirping outside, only to be barraged with notifications on her phone from a certain absentee the night before.

**0507**

OMG

**0507**

I fell asleep as soon as

I got home from practice

**0507**

Wah are u mad

**0507**

(╥_╥)

**0507**

Chaeng, come back

**0507**

Did you read that like

Rose from titanic

**0507**

geddit bc ur rosé ㅋㅋㅋ

**THE LOML**

Wow ur really corny as ever

**0507**

OH HI

**0507**

You’re welcome for the flowers

and the other thing

Chaeyoung feels a pang of guilt, remembering the locker she was asked to open yesterday. She swears to open the locker right before class and hurries to eat while replying to her secret admirer.

**THE LOML**

Oh crap

**THE LOML**

Guess we’ll call it even?

**0507**

omo u seem to be forgetful

**0507**

Alright then! Promise I wont

Sleep on u again :>

**THE LOML**

It’s fine!! Also, practice?

**0507**

oh that

ya I kinda have a thing this weekend

**THE LOML**

You’re part of the dance team?

**0507**

Uhhh yeah

**THE LOML**

Wow that’s amazing

**THE LOML**

I heard your captain has a heavy hand

**0507**

WHAT no

**0507**

I mean she’s just strict, I think

she just wants the best for us

**THE LOML**

Aww im sure you guys will win!!

**0507**

It’s not about that!!

**0507**

I mean yeah winning is great but

Dancing is a work of art and when

You perform your art or present it to

The world, there should be a certain

Quality and hard work put into it

**THE LOML**

One that you’ll be proud of

**0507**

Yeah exactly

**0507**

Well that’s what Lisa says anyway

**0507**

I think she just wants us to be proud

Of ourselves and happy with the dance

**THE LOML**

You and Lisa seem close

**0507**

We’re both cute dancers what

Do u expect

**THE LOML**

I’ll believe it when I see it :P

**THE LOML**

You’re right tho

**THE LOML**

Lisa Manoban is gorgeous

**0507**

Wha

Seems like ill need to fyt her (ง •̀_•́)ง

Chaeyoung just chuckles at her phone and hurries to get ready and go to school, arriving with enough time to a barely occupied hallway with locker 327 containing what looks like a shiba pillow and a black velvet box. She finds a simple silver ring where the ends of the circle don’t meet inside the box and immediately puts in on, smiling at the cute accessory and even cuter plushie. It doesn’t occur to Chaeyoung that she’s still smiling until Jennie appears as she closes her own locker where she put the pillow inside.

“Good mood today?”

“Good morning to you too, Jen” Chaeyoung intertwines their fingers and starts walking to Jennie’s class but the older girl stops for a moment and raises their linked hands. “This is new, from your secret admirer?”

Chaeyoung just shrugs which prompts Jennie to raise an eyebrow at her. “You seem to be liking their gift tremendously.”

“I can’t exactly bring a Chanel handbag to school Jen” The blonde chuckles at Jennie with a knowing look. “You’re tired from cheer, how about we skip first period and take a nap?”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Come on, it’s not like this is the first time. I’m tired too let’s go!” Jennie lets out a squeak when Chaeyoung picks her up and runs to the council room. They enter the room with laughs and a few huffs from the taller girl who then slumps onto their couch.

“C’mere, you have to rest you baby.”

“Excuse me? You’re talking to your Top Girl” Jennie cuddles beside her anyway and pouts, cheeks reddening by the second.

“She says as she pouts and snuggle like a koala” Chaeyoung teases and then smiles, kissing the older girl’s forehead as she drifts off to sleep. “Rest well baby” Chaeyoung looks at Jennie with eyes full of adoration, resisting the urge to pinch her cheeks and instead reaches for her phone instead.

**THE LOML**

You should really consider giving a

name and a face first before putting a

ring on it

**0507**

And you should really consider

Paying attention in class

**THE LOML**

Says you! Stop texting in class

**0507**

…you texted first

**0507**

Im glad u liked my gifts though :>

**THE LOML**

Where did I say that

**0507**

You wouldn’t be texting right now

If u didn’t

**THE LOML**

Grr whatever

**THE LOML**

Just help me name it

**0507**

hmmm

**0507**

Bangu!

**THE LOML**

You seriously want me to call it fart?

**0507**

That’s what I first thought of okay

**0507**

..bc that’s what im holding in

**THE LOML**

gross

**0507**

Idk how but I just know u laughed :P

**THE LOML**

Yeah yeah now pay attention in class

Chaeyoung actually snorts at the other person’s messages but holds her laughter in to avoid waking Jennie up. She smiles instead, tracing the ring on her index finger before she dozes off to sleep as well.

-+-

Something shifts beside her. Jennie seems to be sitting up but actually just adjusts and snuggles closer to the blonde. Chaeyoung feels way better and checks her watch, eye widening as she starts waking Jennie up.

“Jennie, wake up.”

“Jendeukie!!”

“Hey it’s lunch”

“Baby get up!” Jennie jumps a little and rubs her eyes, groggily staring at Chaeyoung who just beams at her. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Jennie shoots her gummy smile at Chaeyoung who can’t help but smile back before saying, “Good because we skipped our morning classes.”

“WHAT”

“Yeah it’s crazy, but you know we can find a way to still get excused”

“No Rosie, it’s Seulgi’s surprise today!” Chaeyoung’s hand immediately covers her mouth as she remember their surprise for their friend’s birthday the day before hers. They quickly grab their bags and run towards the cafeteria, letting out a sigh of relief to find only Joy and Yeri at their table.

“Finally! Are you guys ready?” Joy asks as soon as they place their bags under the table. Jennie and Chaeyoung both nod and the blonde heads off with Yeri to gather some things.

“Why are we doing this today again?” Jennie mutters under her breath as she gets a small cake from their cafeteria staff.

“She only appeared for afternoon class last Monday remember?”

“Ah right I only saw her at cheer.” Joy nods at her and sees Chaeyoung and Yeri returning with a few balloons and a Happy Birthday sign.

“I’ve already texted Lisa so the dance team should be here in a few minutes.” Yeri motions at them to get ready and other people from their school start filing in the cafeteria. They’re greeted by a loud gasp as the dance team appears at the entrance and Seulgi might as well be running towards them. The group starts singing with the dance team and everyone else in the room joins in solidarity, making Seulgi smile widely and the singing even louder.

“We decided to not give you gifts today but instead paid for the whole cafeteria to only serve your favorite food. Happy Birthday.” Irene’s greeting makes Seulgi envelope her in a bone crushing hug before starting to thank everyone who was there and telling them to eat.

“Yah, thanks to Seulgi here our practice got cut short so make sure to eat a lot because you’ll burn it all off later.” They all laugh at Lisa’s comment and Chaeyoung can’t help but wonder if this playful girl was really the terror captain of the dance team. She realizes she’s been staring a little too long and looks away, only to to notice something blue peeking out of her bag. Chaeyoung rushes to check for fear that someone stole or ruined her things but immediately smiles when she picks up a stem of forget-me-not flowers instead.

_I think I know exactly what_

_This flower says_

_Remember me :)_

_\- 0507_

* * *

Chaeyoung arrives at home after another exhausting practice day with a few minutes to spare before dinner. Bored, she decides to text her entertaining admirer for her daily review of flowers.

**THE LOML**

Hey

**THE LOML**

My favourite colour is blue

**0507**

Aww that’s great I really did it today

**0507**

But do you know why the color of

The ocean is like that

**THE LOML**

???

**0507**

bc the fish said blu blu blu ∩(︶▽︶)∩

**THE LOML**

So u ARE still corny

**0507**

HEY I know you laughed!

**THE LOML**

It’s funnier to me bc I have a fish

**0507**

omo what’s its name?

**THE LOML**

Joohwangie <3

**THE LOML**

Better than bangu right

**0507**

At least bangu isn’t named after its color…

**THE LOML**

Bahahah

**THE LOML**

Thanks for everything today =)

**0507**

That’s nothing!!

**0507**

If I made u laugh after ur tiring day

That’s enough for me ( ˊᵕˋ )

**0507**

Good night <3

A blush spreads through her cheeks as she reads the last few texts, smiling a bit until her mother calls her out.

“Roseanne stop using your phone, let’s eat!”

“Yeah don’t you wanna hear about mom’s stolen flowers again” Alice chimes in with a giggle to tease their mom who just gives her a pointed look.

“This is serious, Alice. Someone out there is really stealing flowers from our garden! Terribly!!”

Chaeyoung chuckles at her mom and decides to sleep early after dinner and a bath. It’s been another long day and she only has one homework left to do that she can cram in the morning.

* * *

She actually wakes up early, during just the crack of dawn and the blonde stands up, yawning. Chaeyoung sees something from the corner of her eye and turns to the window only to spot a hooded figure crouched in front of her mother’s marigolds.

“YAH!” She pulls the thief who falls on the ground with a thump and the hood coming off.

“Lisa?!”


	5. lilies from lili

v. friday

Chaeyoung doesn’t even have a minute to fully grasp the scene before Lisa jumps over their little fence and sprints faster than Chaeyoung’s ever seen anyone go. Maybe Lisa can sub in for the track and field team too someday, Chayoung thinks as she lets out a little laugh at the ridiculous situation. Her mother later on hears from her that the culprit was scared to death and will almost certainly never steal again.

(She doesn’t know about the little thief never visiting again though)

-+-

Jennie meets Chaeyoung by her locker later that morning, Chanel earrings brightly shimmering as she shoots Chaeyoung an even brighter grin. “Excited for the game later?”

“Excited to see you fly, more like” Chaeyoung winks at Jennie as she closes her locker, pausing for a few seconds before asking, “Hey Jen remember when I told you about mom’s flowers?”

“The thief?”

“Yeah turns out it’s Lisa” Jennie almost spits out the iced coffee she was drinking when she hears Chaeyoung say it so nonchalantly. The taller girl even laughs at how Jennie’s face contorts while still processing what she just heard. “Come on, we both know Lisa was the one giving me flowers.”

“Wha—How?”

“When you dropped me off that Monday, you told me to get my girl. So I knew from then it was either you or you’re helping her.”

“That’s why you asked me about it.” Jennie’s still aghast at how observant Chaeyoung turned out to be and then replies, “I had no idea she was stealing your flowers though.”

“Yeah that’s the funny part about it, I think I have to talk to her about that.” Chaeyoung’s twinkling eyes don’t go unnoticed by Jennie, who purses her lips for a moment with an unreadable expression.

“Good luck with that though, she doesn’t seem to be at school today. She was supposed to hand me the flowers for today to slip into your locker.”

“Probably because I caught her while she was trying to get said flowers from our yard.” It’s Jennie’s turn to laugh hysterically now, images of the morning popping in her head as she enters her first period classroom.

Chaeyoung briefly considers being late to her first period to go find Lisa and talk for a moment but brushes it away quickly. Deciding to let the dancer taker her time, so she sends a text instead.

**THE LOML**

Are u going to school flower thief?

* * *

The rest of Chaeyoung’s day is filled with practice and preparations with both the Student Council and cheer squad, the former having planned a surprise pizza party for the team and everyone else who will be at the game that night. She spent the whole day running around organizing things that she almost has no time to think about a certain girl. Keyword: almost. Chaeyoung checks her phone later that afternoon to find out that Lisa has seen her message at some point. She still hasn’t seen the dancer anywhere in school but at least that was some kind of start, right?

At some point during the football game their school was definitely winning, Chaeyoung sees a flash of long brown hair and her heart almost skips a beat. She remembers what they’re there for and quickly turns her attention back to their coach giving final instructions for the half time.

She watches Jennie fly with adoration in her eyes and Chaeyoung almost forgets that she has her own part in the routine too. It’s a hazy three minutes for her but her body moves on instincts and Chaeyoung just lets go, landing a perfect back tuck and smiling widely at the audience where she automatically spots a certain dancer with her mouth hanging open. Lisa immediately smiles back and waves, instantly lighting up Chaeyoung’s face as they finish the routine. Much to her dismay, Lisa is nowhere to be found after the half time, a seemingly empty seat beside Jisoo who just shrugs.

It isn’t until after they’ve won and everyone starts eating that Chaeyoung finally steps back and breathe, before feeling a tug at her varsity jacket. Jennie envelopes her in a hug that somehow feels different, it’s tighter and warmer than usual, like she’s trying to say something. Chaeyoung wraps her arms around the smaller girl with a sense of understanding that goes beyond words, some things just have to remain unspoken. Jennie pulls back and just smiles at the blonde who gently kisses her forehead.

“Go get your girl.” 

Standing at the side of the field a few yards away from the end of the bleachers is Lisa Manoban in all her glory, a simple white crop top and sweatpants to finish off the whole cool dance troupe captain look. Chaeyoung walks over quickly, not wanting to keep Lisa waiting and figeting with whatever her right hand was terribly hiding behind her back.

“Hi.” Lisa just stares at Chaeyoung for a solid five seconds before greeting her back with a big smile and pulling out a bouquet behind her back.

“Yellow lilies, from Lili?” Lisa’s tone goes up a bit towards the end of her sentence which makes Chaeyoung’s eyebrow quirk up. “Are you asking or telling me?”

“Sorry! I—uhh just feel kind of nervous around you now because of the whole incident and y’know, I had this whole thing planned out with the flowers and the 0507 which—”

“Yeah I knew it was you since Wednesday, you weren’t exactly subtle.” Chaeyoung chuckles at her and Lisa smiles sheepishly before continuing. “Right well, I was supposed to uh borrow flowers for the last time today and I swear I had no idea that was your yard, I didn’t even know we lived in the same area. But yeah it was supposed to end today and I was gonna give the last one as the best bunch with a note to ask you out but you caught me and I just decided to stop being cheap and buy flowers so…yeah”

“Are you gonna do it?”

“Do what?”

“Ask me out.” Lisa’s cheeks redden in two seconds max and it’s at this point she probably realizes she should just relax. She also realizes from behind Chaeyoung is probably half of their school (trying not to but still) watching from a distance as Lisa holds a big bouquet of lilies and a few snapdragons. The brunette finally smiles bright enough to make the sun jobless and hands over the bouquet to Chaeyoung.

“Chaeng-ah, I know I’ve been quite a mess with a plan I thought to be foolproof at first. But despite the corny notes and cheesy texts I hope you’ll like these flowers because they only have two things to say. I like you, and would you go out with me tomorrow night?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t even know what part of that short speech was actually endearing but she can’t help but smile widely at Lisa, nodding and putting the flowers down carefully to hug her. Only then does she remember that they’re still in a public place and although they were a bit distanced from the crowd, their claps and howls were still very audible from where the two girls stand, making them both laugh and roll their eyes at their schoolmates.

“You better stay until the clean up, thief.”

“Oh hell no, I’m walking you home too.” Chaeyoung hopes Lisa misses the way she blushes at the younger’s words, remembering to pick up the bouquet on the ground as they slowly walk back to the bleachers.

“Y’know what these Lilies actually mean though?” The dancer's eyebrows knot in confusion and Chaeyoung sees how hard shes’s thinking of an answer which makes the blonde smile softly as she locks eyes with Lisa again.

“They say, I’m happy that you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have an epilogue chapter =)   
> should i post the chaennie version of this story?


End file.
